


【DMHP】Fuck hard

by weifafa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drrary, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weifafa/pseuds/weifafa
Summary: 一次催情剂下的美妙性爱





	【DMHP】Fuck hard

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇哈背景，哈利被下催情剂

今天的哈利波特哪哪儿都透着一股不对劲的气味。

 

最爱的南瓜汁没喝两口就放下了，盒里还是一开始德拉科夹给他的那些东西——甚至动都不动一下。他双手看似平静地放在腿上，坐在旁边的德拉科无话可说地看着他虐待自己的大腿肉。

 

他用手肘撞了撞哈利，小声地问：“你怎么了？“哈利猛地颤抖了一下，死死咬着自己的下嘴唇，力道凶狠得像不是他的肉一样。没有得到回答，说实话让德拉科心里有点不舒服，但对人的担心暂时占了上乘，平时的哈利虽然待人有些冷漠，和德拉科的关系还是很不错，突然不理人反常的令人不得不担心。

 

德拉科挑眉，右手从桌子底下伸过去，捏住哈利不安的小指——这是他们俩之间的暗号，意思是“告诉我发生了什么”，足够幼稚，约定的过程几乎是德拉科在自问自答。

 

哈利没有防备地被捏住手指，有点惊慌地抬头看了一眼，他没有打算去看什么，只是潜意识抬头，没想到正好撞进德拉科探究打量的眼神里。

 

哇哦，刚刚那是波特吗？

 

德拉科惊讶于哈利红得不像样子的脸和耳朵，隐藏在那幅蠢透了的眼镜后面，蒙了一层水雾的绿色眼睛。他好像突然明白哈利突然的异常是怎么回事了，所有的际象都指向一个地方——催情剂。

 

随即涌上的暴躁几乎使他抛弃马尔福的良好礼仪跳起来，是谁给哈利下了催情剂？这和迷情剂一样，在霍格沃兹都是不可取的，是被严令禁止的，波特从哪里惹来这么辣的桃花？

 

这些都先不论，催情剂可是对内心有渴望感情的人才能起作用的。那么问题来了，哈利.波特什么时候在德拉科.马尔福的眼皮子底下找到了能让他被催情剂影响的人？

 

在他被困入这些想法的时候，两个人异常的举动已经被斯莱特林长桌上的一些人关注了。突然多起来的视线让哈利有点紧张，这种情绪更催化了催化剂的作用，不知道从哪里涌起来的燥热感把他从头烧到尾。

 

太热了，只有手里德拉科的手指还处在凉的范围内。

 

他不自觉地握住了德拉科主动伸过来的手，并向上想解开他的袖扣。德拉科反手捉住哈利的手腕，扶着他起来，和潘西交代了一声哈利不舒服，带他去庞弗雷夫人那里看看。

 

一直在被推倒在有求必应室的大床之前，哈利的记忆都模模糊糊，一瞬的失重感带来了一些理智，让他看清了站在床尾脸色难看的德拉科。

 

“是谁，哈利。”他这么问了，哈利浆糊一样的大脑完全思考不了问题，只知道凭借本能回答：“不知道……”德拉科用手背贴上哈利的脸颊，不知道为什么总是冰凉的皮肤贴上由于药效变得高处正常体温的脸颊，哈利闭了闭眼睛，再张开时多少带了点理智。

 

“是谁，哈利。”德拉科又重复了一次，他下意识想摇头——他确实不知道谁给他下的药，但是德拉科先他一步摇了摇头。“不是谁喂你的，是你这里，”他指了指哈利的心，“是谁？”

 

哈利的理智正在慢慢丧失，身体里越来越热，火燎火燎的感觉并不感受，他只能尽力抱紧身边唯一的冷源，汲取一点让人冷静的安慰。德拉科伸手抚摸哈利的后颈，另一只手揽住他的腰，弯腰亲哈利的嘴唇。

 

“是谁？”他依旧这样问，再冷的皮肤也被哈利这一顿蹭弄热了，他觉得自己会得到答案。德拉科耐心地等着，看救世主难耐地自己抚摸自己，但是动作完全不得章法，微弱的快感不能满足空虚。

 

哈利咬牙揽住德拉科的脖子把他拉下来，舔他的耳根，喘着气说：“It is you，Draco . I wanna make love with you.”德拉科顿了顿，难以抑制心里的喜悦和岩浆一样喷发的情欲。他抬腿上床，膝盖压在哈利身体两侧直起腰，把额前的碎发撩到后面，居高临下地看着颤抖的哈利说：“脱衣服。”

 

哈利顺从地脱完自己的，又自觉的去扯德拉科的衬衫，直到两个人赤裸相待。德拉科轻轻地把他压在身下，压在他耳朵边上说：“I don't make love， i fuck hard.”

 

有求必应室有一个好处就是，你想要的东西，不妨四处看看，在某一个抬眼或者低头，你就找到它了。德拉科从哈利黏腻湿热的亲吻里抬起头，不费吹灰之力就从旁边的架子上找到一支润滑剂，甚至还恶趣味的是草莓味。救世主灵活清亮的眼睛被火热的情欲填满，阴茎甚至不用抚慰就已经站立起来。

 

德拉科拍拍他的屁股让他跪趴在床上，拍打的触觉格外的好，细腻而软嫩的臀肉在手里让他想狠捏一把。或许是药效的原因，哈利的后穴一伸一缩的翁动着，在德拉科眼里简直是赤裸裸的勾引。他伸手摁着轻揉，穴口收缩着，贪婪地要把那一点点指尖吞进来。

 

德拉科把润滑剂倒在手上，把它捂热，草莓味借他的手为媒介散发在房间里，把他们俩包围起来。一根手指带着润滑剂伸进去，被撑开的不适和满足过于矛盾，把哈利拉向更深的情潮。德拉科摸索着，在内壁上小心翼翼地找着哈利的前列腺，然后抵着它研磨。那一下突如其来的快感险些让哈利跳起来 ，他想往前爬又想凑近快感的中心。

 

塞进后穴的手指逐渐增多，德拉科看着哈利脸上的不适最终完全消失时才抽出湿淋淋的手指，扶着阴茎浅浅地插进去，感受括约肌羞涩的排斥。

 

“痛吗？”德拉科漫不经心地问，他手握着哈利的腰两侧，摩挲那两枚腰窝。哈利倒吸了一口气，咬着牙没有回答德拉科恶趣味的问题，痛也说不上，更多的是饱胀感。德拉科挑眉，把自己的东西没有预兆地整根插入，抚摸哈利的背，满意地看见哈利由于疼痛变得略微清明的眼睛。

 

“痛吗？”他又问，哈利低低地喘着气，回答他：“痛......”德拉科满意于哈利的顺从，他烦透了哈利天天和格兰芬多的穷鬼、泥巴种一起玩，烦透了那些不是对着他展露的笑容，烦透了哈利退缩的态度——尽管那像极了斯莱特林的学生该有的态度，该死的明哲保身。他想让哈利爱他，不是朋友的爱，是可以滚上床的爱。想让哈利眼睛里只有他，只有德拉科·马尔福，想哈利主动亲吻他，要法式那种热辣的吻，交换唾液的过程要慢而色情。

 

“喜欢吗？”德拉科又问，带着一点小心藏在恶劣底下的祈求，他祈求哈利回答喜欢。救世主舔舔嘴唇，敏锐地感受到空气中波动的不安，他边笑边说：“我喜欢，我喜欢你。”

 

德拉科拿来折磨自己的利刃突然被谁抢走，伤口被谁治愈了。

 

疼痛带来的短暂清明很快被汹涌而来的催情药击碎，德拉科终于结束对于两人都是折磨的问话，认真地开始床上打架。一开始他只敢慢慢的，小弧度的动，即使这样都让哈利撑得慌。被喂了药的哈利比德拉科想象里的要主动得多，即使已经被撑满了还叫着要更多，生涩抚摸自己的视觉冲击加上紧致的甬道差点就让德拉科直接射了。

 

等哈利适应了，德拉科直接摁着他的腰前后抽动，整根抽出整根顶入。润滑剂在抽插的过程中摩擦成白色的泡沫堆在穴口，草莓的味道甜甜的，就像身下呻吟着的哈利一样。

 

他正在操哈利波特。

 

这个事实刺激他不断在哈利的甬道中横冲直撞，以提醒他这是真实存在的。平时总是一幅冷静，和谁都淡淡的哈利波特，现在正在德拉科马尔福的操弄下呻吟出好听的叫声，他不断收缩的内壁推挤德拉科的阴茎，又在它抽出时不舍地想把它留下。

 

他忍不住在救世主背上留下几个红印，一路亲吻到哈利的尾椎骨。哈利红着脸呻吟着，眼泪早就夺眶而出，和汗水一起把他的脸弄得脏兮兮。他的眼睛很亮又很湿，里面装满了情欲和对德拉科的眷恋。他的手指紧攥着床单，忍受令人疯狂的快感。他的嘴微微张开，嘴唇有些肿，红红的，不断吐出美妙的呻吟。

 

马尔福的性爱其实温柔而有礼，他们不会亏待自己的床伴。很可惜德拉科好像并不算在其中，他在很用力很用力地操干着跪趴着的人。他的胯骨和多肉的臀部相撞，过于用力让两人都有些疼，却让他的宝贝进入得很彻底。

 

快感不断攀升，哈利抖动的阴茎随着德拉科不断摩擦前列腺的恶劣行为又射出一次，药效作用下的他实在太过敏感，后面被全方位扩大到极致已经够他受了，而乳头被粗暴揉弄的快感又让他的理智断片。

 

高潮后的甬道收缩得太快速，况且德拉科也不准备忍着射精的欲望——他早就想这么做了，射在救世主高潮的后穴里。大量可以称得上烫的精液喷射在内腔，硬生生把哈利的高潮延续了好一会儿才结束。他高潮时双眼失神的表情太过诱人，竟然让德拉科又半硬起来。

 

好吧，这次射在那张能言会道的嘴里也是不错的选择。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching💛


End file.
